Modern Cobbler
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: Sunny loves The Thief and the Cobbler, and one day she gains a son. Only he's the spitting image of Tack, and he's even called Tack. Join Sunny, her husband, Jack, and their son Tom (Tack) as they live life. Sucky summary I know. Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Okay so I found out about this amazing movie called 'The Thief and the Cobbler'. I am so very sad about the fact that it's little known. And of the fact that it doesn't have much FanFiction as well. So I had this idea and decided to share it with you! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

Hi, my name is Sunny Schuhmacher. Currently I am 14 years old and I live in the wonderful state of Wisconsin. Wisconsin is one of the only places where you get freezing temps in winter, snow in March, and have hot summers. When I say hot I mean _hot, _like above 100 degrees sometimes hot. So yeah we have wacky weather here. Now here's a little bit about myself (besides being 14 and living in Wisconsin), even though my last name is German a huge chunk of me is Arabic. So naturally I have a tan all year round, not that I'm complaining or anything. Though it would be interesting to see what I look like pale. I have midnight black heir that goes down to my calves. Yeah it can be annoying at times, but I like it. Even though I'm planning to cut it off, and give it to that one donation to be made into a wig soon. You know the one that makes wigs and give it to people with cancer and stuff? That one. I always wanted to do it, and make a random person happy. So I take care of it as best as I can. Any ways, I have brown eyes that people say look like doe eyes. I'm 5"4, and taller than most women on my dad's side, so yay! I like to wear blue nail polish on my finger nails, and sometimes other colors on my toe nails. As of this moment I'm wearing purple nail polish. So I didn't really had much friends growing up, was picked on because of how I looked, and because of my last name. But I was always saved by my knight in shining armer. She even beat up a boy once! How cool is that? We were the best friends ever, no we were like sisters. But things got weird in 5th grade. To put it simply I got into a car accident. I can just hear you gasping. Bet you're probable thinking 'Did she die? Did she get severely injured, and now is disabled in some way?'. The answer is no. If you didn't think that, then now you know that wasn't it. For one thing if I died then how am I 14 now? I'm in High school for crying out loud. The thing that happened to me was that I went into a coma. Yep. I bet that was your next guess. It happened on a rainy day. Cliché I know, but it happens. Now on with the story...

**_~*~*~*One rainy day a few years back in June~*~*~*_**

"Hey mom?" I asked the Arabic woman. My mother looks like an almost exact replica of me, only with hair down to the small of her back, a few gray hairs, and the fact she's older.

"Yes Sunny?" My mother turned to me. We were currently in the kitchen, mom was making lunch while I was watching the falling rain.

"Could you please tell me the story of how you met dad again?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Again?" She asked.

"Pleeeease? You know it's my favorite." I pleaded. Mom sighed and shook her head while smiling.

"All right, all right. It was when I was just about to turn 18. My mother and father thought it would be a grand idea to take me to my father's homeland, Saudi Arabia. They wanted me to spend time with my grandparents that I barely even see, let alone remember. Of course they tagged along, not wanting me to go alone. So I spent my 18th birthday in an exotic land that I have never been to before. It was beautiful, and so were the men." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"What's this I hear of beautiful men? Hm?" My dad walked in, home from work.

"Dad! You're home early!" I squealed in surprise.

"Of course my little sun shine. My work _is _right next door, after all." He chuckled. You see my grandfather came to America to start his own business. That business was to make clothing, and... Shoes. Yep. It was destined for my last name means 'shoemaker'.

"So my wonderful Rose, tell me about these men." He said smirking.

"Oh, you know, Sunny wanted to hear our tale." Dad then came up to hold mom.

"Ah, that one. If I remember correctly, it was in the land of sand." I giggled.

"The story please?" I tried to make mom continued.

"Yes. Well of course, since my name is Rose, I was known as the mysterious desert rose. I was there for weeks in the summer, so I already gain a reputation. Men were trying to woo me left and right. But non caught my attention. So on my birthday I was taking a walk in the city. While passing by an alleyway I saw something. I went to investigate what it was, only to get attacked!" Then came my favorite part.

"That's where I came in. You see I happened to be in the city where her grandparents lived. I was there to learn more ways to make shoes. For what is a shoemaker who doesn't know how to make shoes?" Dad questions. I covered my hands, giggling.

"I was out to get more supplies to make shoes, when I heard a scream coming from an alleyway. I saw a woman cornered, by a man twice her size. I know I had to do something, so I used the tacks I bought and through them at the behemoth. 'Pick on someone your own size' I told him even though he might've not understood a word I said, since it was English. I grabbed the woman's hand, and ran as fast I could. The man's cries of pain could be heard behind us as he stepped on the fallen tacks. Soon we stopped when I was sure that we weren't being followed. When I turned to the lady I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Cue kiss and giggles.

"Well your the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on."

"It was then I knew he/she was the one." The said at the same time.

"We exchanged names, and I brought him home. We visited each other during the rest of my stay. But we had to go back to America. Turns out we even lived in the same city. Once in America, we crossed paths once more, and the rest was history. Years latter you came along." Mom finished.

"Buuut I'm betting you want to hear how you got your name huh, Sunny?" My dad asked me knowing the answer. I nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

"Weeeell I donno. Honey?" Dad teasingly asked.

"Pleeeease? Oh please dad?" I gave him the puppy eyes. He chuckled at me.

"Okay, okay. Well for one thing it was a Sunny day, and for another you were just so sunny. Everything about you was sunny. Your smile, for example. It was then we knew the name would fit. And that was how you got your name my sun shine." He ruffled my hair. That was when I heard the beeping. I gave a giant smile.

"That must be her!" Her was my best friend, Sandy. Well her mom. We're to have a sleepover at her house that night. I ran into the living room to get my stuff. I put on my shoes, and rain coat. It was one of the rare days that I was wearing pants. I had simple blue jeans, and a white shirt with a big yellow sun in the middle. I had everything in my arms, and gave my parents what would be the last hug, and kiss for a long time. I ran out and into the car.

"Thanks for the ride!" I showed my gratitude to my friend's mom.

"It's no trouble, Sunny. Sandy's been waiting for this for quite some time." She smiled at me. You see my Sandy live's out in the country so I can't just walk there. She has to take a bus to and from school as well. Since I was tired, and the way was so long, it took a nap, not knowing it would be a _very _long one.

_**~*~*~*'Wake up'~*~*~***_

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a voice ask. My eyes opened only to be greeted by a pale face.

"Ah!" I screamed. The faced jerked back. I looked to see Tack the cobbler, from The Thief and the Cobbler. My favorite movie I might add.

"What?" I was soooo confused.

"I asked if you were okay."

"What?" I just couldn't comprehend the situation. Tack put his cold, pale hand on my forehead.

"You didn't get sun stroke did you?" He looked concerned for me. That was when my senses came back to me.

"N-no. I-I'm sorry, but what happened?" Tack calmed down a bit, but still worried.

"I found you laying on the ground, asleep, while I was buying more cloths to help fix shoes. You see, I'm a cobbler, and your in my house. My name's Tack. What's yours?" He asked me sincerely.

"My name's Sunny. Nice to meet you, and thank you for saving me." I smiled.

_'Am I dreaming? I must be, because he **looks **and_ sounds _like Tack...' _I thought to myself.

"So do have anywhere to stay?" He asked. I frowned and shook my head. He frowned, then nodded.

"If you don't mind, you live here." He offered. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Tack." He gave me a closed eyed smile in return.

_**~*~*~*Skip to a month or so latter~*~*~***_

It's been about a month since I've arrived to the golden city, and about a month since I've met Tack. The whole time I've been like a mother to him he says. Sandy did say that I'd make a great mother one day. But that's not the point. While I was being like a mom, Tack took it to himself to teach me in the ways of cobbling, and showed me around the big city. Right now I was returning from a customers' home with money in hand. But before I could get into the house, I saw Tack get taken by guards ordered by ZigZag, while the Thief ran away.

"Oh Tack. What did you do?" I questioned, even though I knew what he did.

_'I guess it's progressing...' _I thought a bit sadly. So I walked into the quiet home, filled with shoes. I went about business as usual, but without the older cobbler. A day or so latter King Nod announced that the kingdom was in trouble. A single tear rolled down my face. I sighed and walked away. A few more days latter Tack saved the the kingdom from the one eyed man and ZigZag. I witnessed the wedding and cried in pure happiness. I caught Tacks eye, and I waved to him, smiling. After the wedding a guard came to me.

"Prince Tack said that you are invited to the castle." He told me. I nodded and followed the man. I went into the place to find Tack with Princess Yum Yum.

"Tack!" I yelled while waving my hand. He smiled and beckoned me to come closer.

"Princess Yum Yum, I want you to met my friend, Sunny. We've been friends for a month, and we've helped each other during that time. And even though she seems young, she can be mature." I raised an eyebrow and had my hands on my hips.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned. He chuckled nervously.

"Sunny, I want you to met my new wife, Princes Yum Yum." I gave him a playful glare, and smiled at Yum Yum.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." I held my hand out to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Sunny." She smiled and shook my hand. I nudged Tack with my elbow.

"Soooo Tack. How's it like to have a wife so far?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Sunny! I've only been married for about an hour." He said blushing. The Princess and I giggled.

"But so far, it's nice." He gave a shy smile to Yum Yum. I gave a pat to Tack's back.

"You're an official man now, and you don't need little ol' me anymore." I said with a chuckle.

"But please remember me once awhile Kay?" I asked. Tack looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? Yum Yum and I agreed that you'll live here with us." I shook my head with said eyes.

"Tack, I can't. I have to go home anyways. My friends and family are waiting for me. Thank you for showing kindness, and for being my friend. Not a lot of people at my home town likes me that much. Now I must go. Bye Tack, Bye Yum Yum." I turned and walked away. I had a feeling that my body was disappearing. I heard two gasps behind me, I looked down and saw myself turn into light. Soon I was engulfed with the light, and I woke up.

"Ugggg. My head... What happened?" I asked groggily. I found myself in a hospital bed and room. I saw my mother look at me with a tear stricken face. She started to smile and then she hugged me.

"Mom?" She was sobbing and petting my head while saying 'my baby' over and over. Soon my dad came in with Sandy, and her parents.

"Sunny!" It was a happy reunion. They told me that while I was sleeping, a teenager tried to use the brakes, but because of the rain, they spiraled out of control. Luckily no one died, but I was sent into a coma. I was out for a little over a month. Soon things were going back to normal... Hopefully.

_**~*~*~*Back to current day~*~*~***_

And that's what happened. In 6th grade rumors were spread around about me, so I felt depressed. I was the opposite of my name, and to make things worse, Sandy was a grade below me so I was basically alone. Yeah I had another friend, but she was mostly with her other friends. It was around the middle of 7th grade I gain more friends than I would've ever thought. So now here I'm in the beginning of 9th grade, writing this essay to you, my teacher. I'll let you know, that I have not told a single soul, except you, about my dream. The thing is, I feel like that was trying to tell me something. As if that was a vision of sorts. I don't know what is going to happen in the future, but I'll try my best to deal with it. Now, I hope this will give you some insight to my life. I bid you, good day sir.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's another chapter~!**

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

It was my third year of High school, and things have been... different to say the least. I was still bullied, but less people were mean. Heck, some of the guys were hitting on me. Me! How weird is that? I went to Saudi Arabia and my skin got even darker. I bought new clothes that I wear sometimes, when it's warm enough, and I got new jewelry as well. But ever since I came back some of the weirdness began. Was it because I went to the home of some of my ancestors? Was it the clothes? The darker skin? Or the jewelry? I may never know, but honestly I don't know how to deal with it. I gotten used to my friends being nice to me, but other people I've spent most of my life with? Not so much.

"Sunny!" My newest friend, Kelly, ran to me smiling.

"What is it Kelly?" I asked her a bit confused.

"Did you hear? We have a new student! And he's from Sweden! I've heard his dad's British while his mom's a native Swedish." I blinked at this, and tilted my head.

"'A native Swedish'? Is that the proper term?" I was even more confused.

"I don't know, but I think you know what I mean. So the boy's half British and half Swedish, so he knows both languages. From what I've heard he has the cutest accent ever~!" Oh, and I think you should know, Kelly loves gossip. Only good gossip though, if she hears bad gossip she finds out the truth, and stomp the bad gossip down. She's like a good gossip fairy, help spread the good ones, destroy the bad ones.

"Well maybe we'll find out." I smiled. Kelly looked at me for a moment then squealed.

"Ohhhh~ Sunny! You are just to cute~!" She glomped me and started to rub her head against mine.

"Kelly? Please stop." If I was in an anime I would be sweat dropping. She finally let go.

"Sorry, but Sunny you are just so adorable." This made me blush.

"Thanks." I gave a small smile. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Sun, it's time for class." We then went to class.

_**~*~*~*Lunch time~*~*~***_

"So has anyone seen the new guy?" Sandy, my BFF since we were little asked. Many shook their head at our tables. Yes I said tables. I have so many friends we fill at least two tables. I finished the rest of my lunch.

"Well I've overheard two girls talking about how the new boy never showed up. Said that he was probably ditching or something." I told them. I'm not a big gossiper, but I felt a need to let everyone know.

"Anyways I'll be throwing my lunch away. See ya." I got up to throw said garbage away. I did that and I saw something in the hallway.

_'Is that?... It is! What's that doing here?' _I walked up to an origami swan just laying on the floor. I picked it up carefully.

_"What is something as beautiful as you on the dirty floor?" _I whispered.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A horrid voice asked behind me. My hairs stood on edge because of _that _voice. I turned to see one of my tormenters.

"Is the little black sheep lost? Oh, and look at that. The black sheep is all alone." Stan walked slowly up to me. I walked back to a locker unconsciously, so I was startled when his hands were on ether side of me.

"Bah, bah black sheep have you any wool?" He recited from that kids song, while touching my still long hair.

"N-No sir." I countered. For some reason he always wanted my hair to be short, guess it's because I like it long.

"I can fucking see that bitch." I winced at his harsh words as well as his hand bunching my hair.

"'Ey. Stop tha'. Pick on someon' yer own size." A male voice with the strangest accent demanded. Stan and I turned to see a blond hair boy with a cold set of eyes.

"Tch. Says who?" Stan backed off with both hands in his pockets.

"Says me." The mysterious boy though tacks at Stan and grabbed my hand. We ran until we were in the Spanish class room, thankfully unoccupied. I looked up to see the most handsome boy I have ever seen. Shaggy hair, blue eyes the color of ice, pale skin, no freckles at all, and only a few inches taller than me.

_'Why does this seem so familiar?' _That's when I remembered. The story of how my parents met. I could feel my face get heated up.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Uh, hi. My name's Sunny Schuhmacher." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"'Schuhmacher'? Isn' tha' German for shoemacker?" I blew my cheeks out.

"My mom's mostly Arabic and my dad's mostly German. Hence the German last name." He chuckled.

"M' name's Jack Howlesberg." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"'Howlesberg'?" That was when I remembered.

"Wait. You're the new kid aren't you!" I yelled pointing a finger at him, a bit shocked. He nodded. I relaxed a bit.

"Do you want to met my friends?" I asked.

"Sur'." I nodded and we went back to the lunch room.

_'Just like my mom and dad...' _So we became friends and by then end of the year, we were dating. Soon we moved to a near by town, and got ourselves a cat. Named him Jacob. Turns out Jack is a skilled tailor, shoemaker, and cobbler. So we did what my great grandpa did and started a shop. Jack and I dated for a few years before he popped the question. I made him take my last name. Don't want the baby's last name to be Howlesberg, now do we? Speaking of babies, one year latter our little baby boy came to be.

"Oh, Jack what do you think we should name him?" I asked. He looked at our son long and hard.

"Tomas." Over the years Jack's accent faded a bit, but it's still there.

"All righty then. Tomas it is." I smiled at the newly Tomas Schuhmacher. I kissed my boy's forehead.

_"Welcome to the world Tommy."_ I whispered. Suddenly I had a nagging feeling that something important was going to happen to my son.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short, but oh well.**


End file.
